


Love and Loath

by imwillingtowaitforit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwillingtowaitforit/pseuds/imwillingtowaitforit
Summary: Based off of the work by Lawbreaker13 called on the other hand. Please read it!





	Love and Loath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawbreaker13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawbreaker13/gifts).



On everybody's 16th birthday their wrists were engraved with the last name of their soulmate and their worst enemy. The name that indicated your soulmate was located on the left wrist as that is the arm most involved with the heart, the right arm being further away from your heart, hence why the worst enemy was on their right wrist. Marinette had been excited for her 16th birthday, her crush, Adrien had hidden his wrists since his 16th birthday and so she was nervous to see if she was the reason as to why he hid them. 

When the morning of Marinette's 16th birthday rolled around she was ecstatic, Tikki hadn't even needed to wake her up. Marinette woke up and sat in her bed, tapping her fingers in excitement, she had promised Alya not to look without her. Marinette soon heard a groan from her chaise that caused her to practically leap down to her bedroom floor. Alya had barely sat up by the time the bluenette had sat at the end of the chaise. "Have you looked?" Alya asked sleepily, Marinette shook her head vigorously, too excited and nervous to get out any words. Marinette closed her eyes and stuck out her wrists for Alya to inspect. Alya slipped on her glasses and then squealed in delight. "Mari you need to look!" Marinette look down at her wrist and screamed, written in blue cursive was the name 'Agreste', but also on her right wrist in a bold font was the same name but in red.

"Does this mean Adrien is both your soulmate and enemy?" Alya asked confusedly. Marinette had thought this theory before, that Gabriel was hawkmoth. She had even said it to Chat Noir as Ladybug, this just further confirmed her theory. Marinette knew she couldn't tell Alya the truth so simply said, "I hope not, maybe it's his dad for being my competition in the fashion business in the future?" Alya accepted this answer. "Girl, I am so happy for you. Imagine how disappointed Chloe is going to be when she discovers 'Adrikins' is your soulmate and not hers." Alya snorted as she said this. Marinette blushed as the thought had finally set in, Adrien was HER soulmate. They were meant to be together. Marinette leaped up from the chaise and rushed over to her wardrobe to get dressed, she was beyond excited to see if Adrien's wrists matched hers. Due to how excited she was, Marinette was ready in time to eat some breakfast, Alya was sat brushing her hair as Marinette jumped impatiently infront of her. "Mari, calm down. Adrien will be at school all day! We don't need to run there." Alya whined, she was still tired. Alya stood up and followed the over excited girl down the hatch into the rest of her house.

After they had eaten Marinette was skipping down the road with Alya following closely behind. When they reached the school they heard a familiar voice yell "Dudettes!" The two girls rushed towards Nino. Alya embraced Nino into a hug and gave him a peck on his cheek. "So Mari, happy birthday! Who is it?" Marinette had seemingly gone shy, she stuck out here arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the cursive name on her wrist. "Duuuuude! That's perfect!" Nino exclaimed, pulling Marinette into a hug. "Have you- have you ever seen Adrien's wrist?" Marinette asked. "No dude, sorry. He said he didn't want anyone to know before it was her birthday." Marinette sighed sadly. Alya rubbed her back, "That's not a bad thing girl, I'm sure it's you." As if on cue, Adrien called up to the group, "Hey guys! Happy birthday Mari." When Adrien reached the group he turned to Marinette. "Please can I talk to you privately?" Adrien's face flushes a light shade of pink, Marinette nods and looks at Alya and Nino, to see Alya was already pulling the DJ away.

"So uhm I was wondering if you would let me see your wrist?" Adrien asked shyly. Marinette had never seen Adrien this shy before, so paused for a second before presenting him with her wrist. Adrien slowly pulled up her sleeve, fearful of the name he was going to see. When he saw his own last name engraved into her skin his eyes lit up with happiness. "This is perfect! I'm so happy it's you Mari." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "So glad who is me?" Adrien chuckled before pulling up his sleeve, "You're my soulmate." Marinette saw her own last name in pink cursive on Adrien's wrist. She smiled widely and jumped at Adrien, hugging him tightly. "I also know you're ladybug." Adrien whispered into her ear. Marinette let go of Adrien in shock. "Wait what? How?" Adrien smiled and gave her a look as if it was obvious, "Plagg told me Ladybug and Chat Noir were always soulmates." Marinette smiled even wider. "You dumb cat! I can't believe it's you! You're so perfect." Marinette gushed, Adrien snorted, "You know you're the perfect one princess." Adrien pulled her into a hug and nervously pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What does your other wrist say?" Marinette asks. "It says Agreste, I can't believe I'm my own worst enemy." Marinette laughed as Adrien said this. "Mine says Agreste too, do you remember when I theorised that your father was Hawkmoth? I think that's what this means." Adrien's eyes widen and then soften in sadness. "But he's all I have left..." Marinette shook her head. "That's not true Adrien, you'll always have me. Alya and Nino too and I'm sure Chloè can do something."  Marinette placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She wanted to kiss him, but it was probably too soon and after everything they had found out. "Thank you Mari, I couldn't ask for a better soulmate, friend or partner." Adrien lent down to rest his head on Marinette's. "Come on Adrien, we should get to class." She intertwined their fingers and began to tug on it, pulling him into the direction of their first class.

When they reached their first class, everyone in Miss Bustier's class cheered, seeing their interlocked hands. Adrien looked down at Marinette and smiled, this was his lady, his princess, his soulmate. Adrien could not be happier. The two went to their respective seats, both giddy with happiness. Alya pulled Marinette over to her and squealed. "I'm so happy for you girl!" Marinette loved her best friend and remembered reacting the same when Alya and Nino figured out they were soulmates. Nino punched Adrien's arm, "Dude I'm so glad you and Mari are soulmates, maybe you'll stop gushing about her now." This caused Adrien to blush.

Chloè strutted into the classroom and glared at Marinette, "Hey Maritrash! Who's your soulmate? I bet it's some loser like Nathaniel." Chloè laughed smugly. "There is nothing wrong with Nathaniel!" Adrien quickly replied. "My soulmate is Adrien." Marinette glared. Chloè laughed, "no it's not, Adrikin's is going to be my soulmate, you'll see when my birthday comes around!" Adrien cringed away. "I'm sorry Chloè but Mari is my soulmate." Adrien rolled up the sleeve and showed her the pink name engraved into his arm. "This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! This has to be fake." Chloè looked heart broken. "I'm sorry Chloe I'm sure you'll find your soulmate soon and that they will be everything you could ever want." Marinette watched as Sabrina shifted uncomfortably when Marinette said this. When Sabrina's birthday had come around she was desperate to hide it from everyone, wearing a bandage around it to assure that no one would see it, but Alya and Marinette had theorised that it was Chloè, this just seemed to confirm their theory further. Marinette made a mental note to tell Adrien her theory later on.

When they day was over, the key four had planned to go to Adrien's for a sleepover, his father was out on business and Nathalie had a soft spot for Adrien and his friends. Marinette's parents had been okay with this as they had done their giving of gifts in the morning. The girls sat in the limo singing along to the Jagged Stone song on the radio as Alya rested her head on her best friends lap. The two boys watched in amusement whilst talking about the long game tournament they were going to play that night.

Suddenly Marinette sat up and gasped. "Adrien! Nino! Alya and I have a theory!" Both the boys look at her confusedly but nodded, signalling her to carry on. "Well it was Sabrina's birthday a couple weeks ago and we think that the name she's been hiding on her wrist is Chloè's." Adrien sat and thought for a moment whilst Nino instantly agreed. "That would make sense, she has become a stuttering mess around her recently." Nino said. "I don't see it, Chloè looks like just a friend to Sabrina." Everyone groaned at Adrien's response. "You thought Mari was just a friend for like two years so you have no right to an opinion." Alya rolled her eyes at Adrien. "The boy is oblivious, Mari I don't understand how you chased after his for so long." Nino laughed. "Technically am still chasing, he never asked me out." Marinette smiled, winking in Adrien's direction. Over the last year Marinette had figured out how to be a normal functioning human infront of Adrien, still crushing on him hard but able to string more than 3 words together. "I thought it was implied!" Adrien whined as the car pulled up to his large house.

The teens hoped out of the car and rushed up to the doors, running inside and yelling hello to Nathalie before sprinting into Adrien's room. "Before we doing anything we should give our girl her birthday presents." Alya slung her arm around her best friend, squeezing her shoulders. Marinette smiled up at Alya whilst the boys agreed, the four say it a circle and held the gifts they got Marinette in their hands.

Alya handed Marinette her gift and watched excitedly as Marinette carefully removed the wrapping paper. When she finally pulled it open she gasped, inside was the expensive pink fabric that Marinette had been lusting after for months. "Girl you don't know how many kids I had to babysit to get that." Marinette squealed and tackled Alya into a hug that caused the pair to be laying on the floor. "Alright dudes, time for my gift." Nino handed Marinette her poorly wrapped gift after she climbed off of his girlfriend. Marinette was less careful with this wrapping paper as the paper was already all scrunched up. Marinette smiled and hugged Nino, she was very open about being a Chat Noir fan so Nino seemed it fit to but her a Chat Noir hoodie, with a green paw print on the breast of the jumper. "Thank you Nino, I love it." She pulled her jumper off and placed her new one on, over her head. Adrien laughed to himself as he realised that Ladybug was an avid fan of him. "Here you go princess." Adrien said, handing her the small box that contained her gift, the nickname slipping from his lips. Adrien blushed as soon as he realised what he had said. Marinette smiled and Alya awed at Adrien. Marinette pulled off the lid of the box to reveal a necklace with two charms on them, the first was a cat and the second was a heart, engraved with ' M D-C + A A' as well as the date that Adrien handed her the umbrella in the rain. "Adrien this is absolutely perfect. I love it." She smiled at her soulmate, he embraced her into a hug. "I'd do anything for you bugaboo." Marinette snorted, pushing Adrien away. "Ewwww, don't tell me you guys are going to be like this from now on." Alya jokingly whined, throwing a ball of wrapping paper at the two. "Alya we were exactly the same when we got together." Nino pointed out. "Who's side are you on Lahiffe." Alya glared at her boyfriend. "Yeah you're right, totally gross." Nino put his hands up in defence, not wanting to fight with his girlfriend. They all began to laugh.

"Mari do you want to come with me to get snacks?" Adrien asked, Marinette nodded, standing up from her spot. When the two left the room the Kwamis came out from hiding. "Sugarcube!" Plagg exclaimed, pouncing on Tikki. "Plagg, I didn't know you had a soft side." Adrien laughed as they walked towards the kitchen. "It seems to be only for me unfortunately." Tikki grumbles. "You love it." Plagg floats around Tikki,  smiling happily. "I love everything but the nickname." Tikki replied. Marinette had found out that Plagg and Tikki had been together for thousands of years and did want Adrien and her to discover eachothers identity so they could be together again. "Do you think we could tell Alya and Nino?" Adrien asked the Kwamis. "About your identities? Sure, now you've figured out who hawkmoth is you need all the help you can get to defeat him." Tikki explained as the two humans gathered snacks. Marinette looked at Adrien. "I think we should tell them, it would make everything so much easier." After grabbing the snacks the two returned upstairs to see Alya and Nino on the sofa watching project runway. (I don't remember who wrote it but someone did the best miraculous ladybug fan fiction on project runway, I loved it.) Adrien and Marinette walked Infront of the couple, blocking the TV. "We have something to tell you." Adrien started, glancing at his soulmate. "We are Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette finished. Alya laughed, "I think I'd notice if my friend and best friend were Paris' very own superheroes." Adrien and Marinette before speaking at the same time. "Plagg claws out!" And "Tikki, spots on!" Could be heard before the two transformed into their alter egos. Both Nino and Alya's jaws hit the floor. The four of them made up the most adored superhero team. " So who is queen bee?" Alya asked after a moment of silence. "Chloè." Marinette said quietly. "Chloè!?" The other three said shocked. "She needed it. I believed in her abilities." The superhero duo released their transformation and sat on the sofa.

"Well after all that I think some ultimate Mecha Strike is required." Nino stood and grabbed the console remotes and handed one to Adrien. Adrien grabbed the remote, pulling Marinette into him so he could have her cuddled into him as he played the game with his arms around her. Marinette smiled wide, she was so happy to be there, everything was so perfect. 


End file.
